Return
by JJ226
Summary: This is episode 1 called Return and it is Desmond Centric in a Season 4 Fan Fiction Series that I have compiled


LOST

By Jonjo Smith

RETURN- DESMOND CENTRIC EPISODE

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Revisions byJonjo Smith

Current Revisions byJonjo SmithJune 13th 2007

INT. A NORMAL SUBURBAN HOME ENVIRONMENT

The camera peeks up from behind a side table to show a woman with long grey hair staring out of the window. Through the window, we can see the ocean with seagulls flying past. The camera then focuses on a phone as it begins to ring and we see an old freckly hand (of the woman's) entered the frame. She picks up the phone. Camera shot from behind her with the phone in her hand.

WOMAN

Hello?

We hear a voice on the other end of the phone. It is a man's voice.

MAN ON PHONE

We have it

WOMAN

What?

MAN ON PHONE

Karen, we have the island. We've found it!

KAREN

Honestly? Have you really found it, Rhys?

RHYS

Yes!

KAREN

Oh thank you...

KAREN slams down the phone

KAREN

Gerald! They have found it...

A greying Asian man pokes his head round the door from the kitchen as we finally see what KAREN now looks like: there are still remnants of her past beauty but now age has overtaken her.

GERALD

What?

KAREN

Yes! They have found it! The Island! Just now

GERALD exits from the kitchen and they both embrace in a hug

LOST

INT. THE LOOKING GLASS STATION

DESMOND backs away from the door which enclosed Charlie's body.

DESMOND

Not Penny's boat? NO!

He runs up to the door and begins to bang on it whilst we see tears begin to run down his face in a close-up shot.

EXT. HYDE PARK IN LONDON (FLASHBACK)

PENNY and DESMOND are sat on a blanket having a picnic on the grass as people pass them.

PENNY

So... are we going to then?

DESMOND

Yes! Of course. Why wouldn't I?

PENNY

Well, Desmond, we've only known each other a year and maybe kids is not what you're wanting right at this moment in our lives.

DESMOND

Penelope, I love you so much. Why wouldn't I want to have your children? Even, if it is now. I don't care: as long as I have them with you and we live together forever and ever and ever...

DESMOND carries this on as he goes in for a kiss with PENNY as she laughs at him.

PENNY (Pulling away)

I love you Desmond Hume and I cannot wait to become Penelope Hume.

PENNY gives DESMOND a look

DESMOND

Well...

INT. THE LOOKING GLASS STATION

DESMOND backs away from the door once more and looks into the room, looking at Charlie's floating body. He turns and begins to make his way to the opening to the water. He turns to look back at the room.

DESMOND

Goodbye brother. I'm sorry!

DESMOND dives into the water.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE RADIO TOWER

We see JACK now walking over to BEN who is still tied up on a log. JACK is looking very pleased with himself. We see people, in the background, celebrating and hugging each other. JACK stands in front of him and then crouches down to be on the same level as him.

JACK

Do you see this Ben? We're going! We're going home. You can't stop us now can you?

JACK laughs

JACK (CONTINUED)

No. You will just stay here and be the sad old man that you are! Thinking you are protecting the island: controlling who goes and comes. Well, you're not controlling us anymore. Do you not what? It was a good thing that Locke blew up that sub wasn't it. That was your downfall. You lost control of your people didn't you?

BEN

Jack, you think you have won don't you?

JACK

Well, doesn't this just prove it?

BEN

You see, I'll prove you wrong when you get on that ship. That's when you realise that this island is a special place that the outside world wants and will do anything to get to it. By doing this, you're just the middle man.

JACK laughs in his face

JACK

You really believe that you're protecting this island. What's so wonderful about it? I never found anything wonderful about it. Living in tents on a beach and having to hunt for my food. There is nothing wonderful about that!

JACK gets up to a standing position

JACK (CONTINUED)

See you, Benjamin Linus.

JACK walks over to KARL who is standing by himself a few metres away

JACK (CONTN'D)

Karl, sort him out please. Do something with him: he is worth nothing anymore

KARL

Ok

We see Karl beginning to walk over to BEN as a close-up shot of JACK shows- he is smiling widely.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE BEACH

We see a far away shot of someone swimming in: DESMOND. He gets to the shallow parts of the water and stands up- beginning to walk to the sand. He looks despondent just in his walking. He reaches the sand and takes a left in the shot which is out at sea looking at the sand (this is the direction of the beach)

INT. PENNY'S APARTMENT (FLASHBACK)

It is a very modern and interior- designed apartment which is what you would expect for PENNY. It is in the red that Desmond was painting his apartment in. We see DESMOND and PENNY sat at a table by candle-light. There are empty plates on the table. Both are leant back against the back of their chairs as you would after a meal.

DESMOND

Penelope Widmore, that was absolutely delicious

They smile at each other

PENNY

Well thank you but you have Paulo to thank for that

They both laugh

PENNY (CONTN'D)

So... what shall we do now?

DESMOND

Well, I can think of many a thing I would like to do to you

They both lean in other the table and kiss each other

PENNY

Shall we?

They both stand up from their chairs. DESMOND grabs PENNY'S hand and begins to lead her in the direction of the bedroom.

DESMOND

Come on then

They are both laughing as we see them enter a room and the door closing

EXT. OUTSIDE RADIO TOWER

We see KATE holding up the walkie-talkie to her mouth

KATE

Hello?

EXT. BEACH CAMP

We see HURLEY walking across to somewhere as he picks up the walkie-talkie.

HURLEY

Hello? Kate?

EXT. OUTSIDE RADIO TOWER

KATE

Hurley! Hurley! They are sending a boat! We've contacted them and they're coming

EXT. BEACH CAMP

HURLEY stops in his tracks

HURLEY

What?

He looks around for people

HURLEY

GUYS! A ship's coming! Jack, Kate and everyone- they've made contact with a ship and its coming!

He begins to jump around

SAWYER

What?

Everyone begins to run to him

EXT. OUTSIDE RADIO TOWER

KATE

Hurley! Hurley! Wait there!

She is laughing as she over hears the people on the other end celebrating

KATE

Stay there!

EXT. BEACH CAMP

HURLEY

Oh dudes

He pauses everyone as he hears KATE talking on the walkie-talkie.

HURLEY (CONTN'D)

Yeah, yeah Kate! We'll wait!

EXT. OUTSIDE RADIO TOWER

KATE puts down the walkie-talkie

EXT. OVER BY THE TREE THAT BEN IS TIED UP AT

KARL is walking over to BEN

KARL

Come on Ben

BEN

Ha! He sent you. How pathetic?

KARL

Shut up

KARL hits him over the face

KARL (CONTN'D)

Let's go for a walk hey?

BEN laughs as KARL unties him

EXT. BY A BUSH

We see ALEX looking over at KARL taking away BEN. She then enters the surrounding bush area.

EXT. BEACH CAMP

HURLEY, SAYID, SAWYER, JIN, BERNARD and JULIET are all sat on the beach looking out to sea

HURLEY

What do you think ever happened to our families? I bet mine would have missed me like mad! I was always Mum's favourite.

As Hurley is talking about this, Jin looks over to his right and sees DESMOND

JIN

Desmond!

They all look over and then jump off of the sand leaving HURLEY on the sand.

HURLEY

What?

HURLEY looks over and starts to get up.

HURLEY (CONTN'D)

Whoa!

We see DESMOND'S perspective of all the people running towards him with smiles on their faces.

INT. AN MEDICAL OFFICE (FLASHBACK)

PENNY and DESMOND are sitting at a desk with a doctor in front of them

DOCTOR

I'm afraid it's bad news.

PENNY

What Dr. Minowski

DR. MINOWSKI

The problem is with you, Penny.

DR. MINOWSKI looks at PENNY

DR.MINOWSKI (CONTN'D)

Your womb is an inhospitable environment.

DESMOND

What?

DR. MINOWSKI

I know this must come as quite a shock but there are other options that will allow you to have children.

PENNY

What like?

DR.MINOWSKI

Well, surrogacy is always a popular choice,

DESMOND cuts in

DESMOND

No! I don't want that! Is there anything else?

DR. MINOWSKI

There is also adoption

PENNY looks at DESMOND and nods. He is going to object but PENNY stops him.

PENNY

Yes. What does that involve?

EXT. A BUILDING

DESMOND is storming out of the building with PENNY to run after him.

PENNY

Desmond! Wait!

DESMOND

No! Penny! No!

DESMOND begins to carry on down the street but PENNY catches him up and grabs his arm. She turns him round

PENNY

Desmond! Why not?

DESMOND

No Penny! I am not adopting another person's child! I will not do that! I will not allow that to happen to another child like it happened to me! They should stay with their parents!

DESMOND pauses

DESMOND (CONTN'D)

I'm off back to Scotland to think it over. I don't know when I'll be back.

PENNY

Desmond!

DESMOND

Bye Penny!

EXT. BEACH CAMP

All the people are greeting DESMOND but they are realising that CHARLIE is not with him.

BERNARD

Desmond... Where is Charlie?

DESMOND pauses a bit and then a tear begins to roll down his cheek.

DESMOND

He... he died down there.

JIN

How?

DESMOND

He... he...

DESMOND stops talking as he begins to fully fill up with tears.

HURLEY

Whoa people!

HURLEY barges through the crowd and puts his hand on DESMOND'S shoulder

HURLEY (CONTIN'D)

Leave him alone. Desmond, dude, come with me!

DESMOND and HURLEY begin to make their way over to a tent.

INT. IN THE TENT

DESMOND

Thanks brother

HURLEY

It's ok. So... what happened? Desmond, we need to know! You won't be able to cope with everyone asking you questions.

DESMOND

But, brother... I saw it happening and he wouldn't let me stop it! He did it for Claire and Aaron!

HURLEY

Whoa dude! What did he do? How did he die?

DESMOND

He died drowning in the station! That Mikhail guy... it was him!

HURLEY

That dude? The Ukrainian or whatever dude? For god's sake- won't he just die?

DESMOND

We killed him... well, I thought we had! He would have survived otherwise.

DESMOND begins to cry again.

HURLEY

Dude, don't worry. What have you done with his body?

DESMOND

I left it down there. There was no other thing I could do...

HURLEY

Ok. Well, I'll go tell the others.

DESMOND is left in the tent by himself as HURLEY exits.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE TENT AND ON THE BEACH CAMP.

HURLEY makes his way over to the others

HURLEY

Ok dudes!

They all come around him.

SAYID

What happened, Hugo?

HURLEY

Charlie is dead.

BERNARD

What?

HURLEY

He drowned down there, in the station.

The others gasp.

JULIET

How?

HURLEY

It was that Mikhail dude.

JULIET

Argh... I hate that guy.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. OUTSIDE THE RADIO TOWER.

We are outside the radio tower as we see Sun and Claire over Naomi's body. They are looking at her as she lays on the floor dead. Locke is nearby.

CLAIRE

What can we do with her?

AARON begins to moan.

CLAIRE (CONTN'D)

Shhh, darling.

SUN

I don't know what we can do with her. We cannot leave her here, can we?

CLAIRE

No, definitely not. It would attract some animals wouldn't it?

SUN

Yes. We will have to move her in some way. Oh, the poor thing! Why did Locke even do this?

They both look over to LOCKE.

LOCKE

Yes ladies

SUN

Locke, why did you even do this?

LOCKE

Sun, was it not made obvious in mine and Jack's little argument?

LOCKE smiles at her and gets up off the ground he is sat on.

LOCKE

Goodbye, ladies.

LOCKE begins to walk in some direction but we do not see where.

CLAIRE

One strange man

SUN

Yes

CLAIRE

He used to be normal... what happened to him?

INT. IN THE TENT

DESMOND is sat in the tent that HURLEY left him in. He is sat up at first but then lies down on the bed that is in there. A close-up shot of his face shows him beginning to cry but then he closes his eyes.

EXT. OUTSIDE A FRONT DOOR (FLASHBACK)

DESMOND is stood outside a front door banging on it very loudly.

DESMOND

Oi! Ruth!

The door then opens to reveal RUTH standing there in a dressing gown.

RUTH

Desmond! What are you doing here?

DESMOND

I've come to see you!

DESMOND smiles at her and places his hand on her hip.

RUTH

Desmond, are you drunk?

DESMOND

No

DESMOND chuckles to himself.

RUTH

Oh, you better come in.

INT. RUTH'S MODEST HOME.

DESMOND is sitting on the sofa as RUTH enters holding two cups of coffee: one for her and one for DESMOND.

RUTH

So, Desmond, why are you really here?

RUTH places the cup of coffee on the table in front of DESMOND and goes to sit down on the other sofa herself.

DESMOND

I've come to see you.

RUTH

Yes, but Desmond, why come see me when you're with that Penny? You completely forgot about me after you came to see me. You ran off to London with her- not telling anyone- not even your parents!

DESMOND (SHOUTING)

They're not my parents!

RUTH sits further back in her chair scared by DESMOND'S outburst

DESMOND (CONTN'D)

I'm... I'm sorry

RUTH

It's ok.

DESMOND stands up and moves over to the same sofa as RUTH.

DESMOND

Me and Penny, we fell out... she's got an inhospitable environment.

RUTH

What?

DESMOND

Her womb... it's an inhospitable environment.

RUTH

Oh

DESMOND moves in to kiss RUTH. She backs away from him

RUTH

Desmond!

DESMOND

Please... I've missed you so much!

RUTH lets him kiss her.

INT. IN THE TENT

DESMOND we see lying down: evidently unable to sleep.

VOICE

Remember, It's Not Penny's Boat!

DESMOND jumps up and looks at the opening of the tent. It is CHARLIE.

DESMOND

Charlie?

CHARLIE

You've had your fun... Now, it's time for m to have mine!

We see CHARLIE smile evilly. Then the camera show DESMOND.

DESMOND

Charlie!

Camera flashes back to where CHARLIE was. There is no one there. DESMOND jumps up and exits the tent

EXT. BEACH CAMP

A camera shot from the group of people with HURLEY. They look over to DESMOND running out of the tent.

HURLEY

DESMOND! Dude...

DESMOND runs into the jungle.

EXT. THE JUNGLE

We see KARL dragging BEN through the jungle by a rope.

KARL

Come on! Stop lagging!

BEN just laughs. They carry on through the jungle then, ALEX comes out in front of them.

ALEX

Karl, what are you doing with him?

BEN

He's taking me away... most probably to kill me.

KARL looks at BEN who just smiles back at him.

ALEX

Who told you to do that?

KARL

Jack

ALEX

So, you're taking orders from him now?

KARL

Well, it's better than taking orders from this son of a bitch.

KARL points to BEN.

ALEX

Hey! Don't call him that!

KARL

Come on, Alex! You know it's true! Why are you even sticking up for him? After all he's done to you... lied to you all your life! He's not your father... so why even care about him?

BEN

He does have a good point

KARL

Ben! Shut up!

KARL hits him across the face.

ALEX

Don't do that to him! Karl, I'm sticking up for him because everyone deserves a second chance... and I'm about to give him that second chance!

KARL

Alex, he's on about his tenth...

KARL is cut off by ALEX as she hits him across the face knocking him to the ground. He let's go of BEN'S rope by accident.

ALEX

Sorry, Karl

She grabs BEN'S rope.

AELX (CONTN'D)

Come on!

They begin to run into the jungle together. We see KARL getting up off the floor.

KARL

ALEX!

There is no reply.

KARL (CONTIN'D)

For god's sake!

EXT. OUTSIDE THE RADIO TOWER

JACK is on top of a tree trunk above the group that surround him. JACK is about to make a speech which is evident. We see various shots of people in the group e.g. KATE, SUN, CLAIRE, ROUSSEAU and ROSE.

JACK

We need to start making our way back to the beach so that we are there for when the rescuers come to get us!

CLAIRE

Jack, what are we going to do with Naomi's body? We can't just leave it here, can we?

JACK

We're gonna have to, I'm afraid. We have no time to bury her and if we take her with us, she could attract animals which we don't want!

They all gasp at this.

JACK (CONTN'D)

I'm sorry! That's all that we can do!

SUN

Jack, what about Locke? He killed Naomi and now he's gone on some random journey. What shall we do about him? Just let him get away with it?

JACK

You got away with it. You killed Colleen.

SUN looks all embarrassed as not many people know this. JACK raises an eyebrow at her.

SUN

Yes, but she was one of them.

JACK

Still, you killed someone! We did not prosecute you, so why should we prosecute Locke?

SUN doesn't reply

JACK (CONTN'D)

If we set off in an hour and we travel all the way through the night, we should be able to get back to the beach by tomorrow afternoon. And that's walking at a pretty fast pace! Is everyone ok with that?

They all say "Yes" and agree with him

JACK (CONTN'D)

Ok then, get ready.

EXT. THE JUNGLE

Shots of DESMOND running through the jungle. We see DESMOND up close with heavy breathing and sweat. We also see shots from behind to see where he is heading. We also see shots of what he's running after. There seems to be nothing there

EXT. A CLAERING IN THE JUNGLE

DESMOND stops in a clearing in the jungle and bends over to breath. He stands up right and looks around him. His eyes open wide. We see a shot of CHARLIE in front of him.

DESMOND

YOU!

CHARLIE

Be careful where you step... you never know what could happen

DESMOND

What?

Then a shot of where CHARLIE was. He is not there anymore

DESMOND (CONTN'D)

Where've you gone!?! HEY! Come back.

He begins to step forward and then he hears a string snap and something beginning to hurtle towards him. He looks at it. It is a big ball of spikes. DESMOND ducks as to not get hit by it. It hits a tree behind him and then begins to swing back and forth.

DESMOND (CONTN'D)

Oh! For god's sake!

EXT. ANOTHER PART OF THE JUNGLE

ALEX runs into a clearing dragging BEN behind her.

ALEX

Come on! We'll stop here

They are both are out of breath from running. They sit down on a rock.

BEN

Thank you! Why?

ALEX

Like I said, everyone deserves a second chance.

ALEX begins to untie BEN'S rope from around his wrists. She then looks at him.

ALEX (CONTN'D)

Even you! I'm leaving you here! You're on your own from now on!

ALEX stands up and begins to walk back into the jungle. She turns around as she is about to leave.

ALEX (CONTN'D)

Bye!

She smiles at him and leaves. We are left with a shot of BEN by himself tending to his hurt wrists.

BEN

Where now?

EXT. OUTSIDE THE RADIO TOWER

JACK and all are packed and ready to set off.

JACK

Now, come on!

We go to a shot of ROSE with CLAIRE.

ROSE

Here we go again.

They both laugh.

CLAIRE

Yep!

They smile at each other. We go back to a shot of JACK who is now walking with KATE.

KATE

So, you really think we're about to get off this place?

JACK

Yep! And it couldn't be coming any sooner for me!

They smile at each other.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. JUNGLE CLEARING

DESMOND is sat on a rock alone. He looks around his environment and looks back at his hands. HE pulls out the picture from his pocket and stares at it.

DESMOND

Will I ever see you again?

INT. A BEDROOM (FLASHBACK)

DESMOND stirs in a bedroom looking up at the ceiling.

RUTH

Oh, you are awake!

DESMOND looks over to the other side of the bed to see that RUTH is in bed with him.

DESMOND

What?

He scrambles up into a sitting position.

DESMOND

What am I doing here? Did we do something last night?

RUTH

You turned up here drunk last night and you came onto me

DESMOND

I came onto you? No! That's not possible! Seriously, I wouldn't have done that! No! I'm with Penny!

RUTH

Yes, well, don't you think I feel bad about it as well? You're a taken man that didn't want me! You want her- you go together perfectly. This was a mistake: let's forget about it. Go back to London.

RUTH gets out of bed and puts on a dressing gown

RUTH (CONTN'D)

Go back to her, Desmond!

DESMOND

But?

DESMOND

No, Desmond. Forget about this night! Don't look back on it! You and Penny have a child- try for one: you never know... or even just adopt

DESMOND is getting out of bed but stops when RUTH says this.

DESMOND

No, Ruth... don't start that!

RUTH

I'm sorry.

DESMOND

Look, Ruth, I better go back: back to London: Penny will be worried sick about me. Thank you and...

DESMOND pauses

DESMOND (CONTN'D)

I'm sorry about this

RUTH cuts him off

RUTH

Can we forget about this whole thing? Yes

DESMOND

Thanks. I was drunk... I didn't mean it to happen. I hope you understand that.

DESMOND slips on his trousers.

RUTH

Yes.

DESMOND puts on his t-shirt

DESMOND

I'll... I'll let myself out

RUTH

Yeah

DESMOND leaves the room leaving RUTH by herself. She begins to cry insanely.

RUTH (WHISPERED)

I love you.

EXT. THE JUNGLE

DESMOND is still left on the rock crying and looking at the picture of him and PENNY.

DESMOND

God, I hope so!

EXT. FLAT LAND

JACK and the others are still walking, now across a plain. JACK is at the front and is being joined by DANIELLE ROUSSEAU who is catching up with him.

ROUSSEAU

Jack! Jack!

She catches up

JACK

What Danielle?

ROUSSEAU

I'm going to leave you now! It is pointless me leaving with you. You have homes to return to but now the island is this home.

JACK

What about Alex?

ROUSSEAU

I do not know where she is. That is another reason as to why I am leaving you: I am going to find her.

JACK

Are you sure?

ROUSSEAU

Yes Jack. There is no way you are able to change my decision. Goodbye now.

ROUSSEAU begins to make her way over to the jungle that is on one side of them.

JACK

Goodbye Danielle!

EXT. AT SEA

We see a shot of many people on rowing boats in the middle of the ocean. We then see that they are heading towards the island from a shot behind them. We then go into one of the boats.

MAN'S VOICE

Rhys!

No one replies

MAN'S VOICE (CONTN'D)

Oi! Minowki!

A man turns around on the boat to reveal himself to the camera. He is the man that diagnosed PENNY'S infertility.

MINOWSKI

What Gary?

GARY

We're about an hour's row away from the island! Are you going to contact the DeGroots to tell them?

MINOWSKI

No! They don't need to have an update every five seconds! Now, carry on rowing!

LOST


End file.
